


Just Blackmail

by Freshtale_trash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang AU, Gang leader Cartoonz, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Threats, dubcon?, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freshtale_trash/pseuds/Freshtale_trash
Summary: Cartoonz has finally captured himself a lead to finding his rival gang leader Vanoss' secret base, now all he has to do is get this "Ohmwrecker" lackey to confess... If only it was that easy.-Warning: Very rough sexual content and lots of swearing! Also, torture threats and implied murder/gun violence





	Just Blackmail

Luke smirked as he gazed at his new victim through the one-sided glass. The petite boy was tied tightly to a chair, ropes keeping his hands restrained behind him, yet he didn't struggle. The weak-looking gang member was supposed to be ransom, blackmail to get their leader to agree to his deal.

A dark chuckle escaped past the built man's lips. Gun in his holster and knife at his side, Luke decided it was time to approach his suspect, gain any information he could before locking the boy away more securely.

The restrained man looked up when he heard the door shut, but he couldn't see anything past the cloth tied over his eyes. Luke smiled devilishly and sat down in a chair set in front of the brunette. He removed the blindfold with a mischievous grin. 

"Hello Ohm," Luke cooed.

The other only grinned back, an unexpected response. "What do you want with me, Cartoonz? Expecting me to fess up some information? 'Cause you'd be sadly mistaken. I'm not telling you anything." Luke's eyes narrowed into a glare at the cocky response.

"Oh, is that what you think? Well I guess you're prepared to meet your end then, huh?" The captor laughed and pointed his sharp blade at Ohm's chest. "Just tell me where Vanoss is hiding, and I'll let you go. It's as simple as that."

"No," the one word response came with a smirk. "I know you won't kill me, you need me alive for your plan."

A snarl sounded from Luke's throat as the tip of the blade pressed to the left side of Ohm's torso, right where his heart would be. "So maybe I do. But alive doesn't necessarily mean unharmed. I could torture you for hours on end without killing you. You'd suffer. I'll make you scream and beg for help until you can't even cry a single tear more." 

"And you're going to do it with that little thing?" The grin on Ohm's face was almost psychotic. "And here I thought you were a threat." He quickly jolted in the chair, inching it forward so that the blade tip just barely broke the skin beneath his shirt. Only a tiny drip of blood escaped the little cut. 

Luke growled lowly but didn't get dissuaded, pulling the knife back only to grip onto his gun with one hand. "Do you think you can get in my head? I'm not gonna let you go until I get the information I need." 

Ohm's deep brown eyes flicked to the gun holster before coming back to his kidnapper's face. There was no fear in his expression, acting as if he already knew the pistol was there. After all, he probably did. It was to be expected as guns have always been Luke's favorite toys. It was so easy to just pull the trigger and immediately get what he wanted. Who wouldn't want the luxury of power like this?

There wasn't even a flinch as Luke quickly drew the gun from it's holster, pointing it directly at Ohm's skull. The victim just smirked wider and leaned as far forward as the ropes would let him, the barrel of the pistol resting against the sweaty strands of hair splayed over his forehead.

"Do it," Ohm instructed. "Pull the trigger and lose everything you worked so hard to get. Destroy your only hope at getting to our secret base." 

Luke tightened his grip around the gun, clenching his teeth. He pulled it back and took one loud shot at the ceiling to prove that it was loaded and the safety was off, pointing it back at the other's face not a second later. Ohm flinched once this time, the loud bang ringing in his ears, but didn't pull back when he was forced to stare straight down the barrel. 

"What are you trying to prove?" Ohm questioned without hesitation. "I don't doubt that it's loaded, I just know that you won't kill me." He leaned closer again, the gun only inches from his lips. His breath was exaggerated when he blew hot air into the gun barrel.

"Shut up! If you're not going to tell me what I want, then just shut your fucking mouth!" Luke cursed, pointing to a corner of the room behind him. "I have video footage of you trapped with me. That's all I need to convince your stupidly empathetic friends to come try and save you. I bet you'll talk when you see their blood splattered all over these walls, won't you?" 

Despite his loud threats, it looked like the other was barely even paying attention. Ohm's expression showed almost purely of boredom and appeared completely unimpressed. An idea seemed to cross the captured man's mind as a smirk tugged at his lips. 

Moving the chair forward with him for the second time, Ohm stared Luke down, opening his mouth around the barrel. Only the slightest shift in expression from the taller man caused Ohm to tease more. His tongue stuck out to lick the gun slowly, closing his lips around it. He shut his eyes as he did this and made a muffled moaning sound.

Luke was taken back by the bold teasing and subconsciously loosened his finger from the trigger. A very faint red dusted his cheeks when Ohm kept making noises around the barrel, somehow smirking as he took more into his mouth like some cheep whore.

Pulling off of the gun, a faint trail of saliva broke between it and Ohm's mouth. He grinned and leaned closer within his restraints, gazing up at Luke with a challenging expression. 

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Mr.toonz," Ohm teased playfully. "I bet you're only doing this because you're lonely and jealous. Jealous of how everyone in my gang gets along with each other. How our leader can easily find love while you're here moping with just your mindless guards to protect you."

"Shut your fucking whore mouth, bitch! I can get ass whenever the fuck I feel like it! Your the one that's jealous of how high up I am while your just Vanoss' fucking punching bag!" 

"Oh yeah? Well maybe your right. Maybe I've secretly just been waiting for you to capture me, hoping for you to stick that fucking barrel down my throat and make me choke on it." A cocky smirk plastered Ohm's face, opening his mouth as if it was an invitation. He reached to lick the tip of the gun again but Luke quickly pulled it back.

"You sick, masochistic fuck," Luke muttered, glaring down at his blackmail, telling himself that's all that Ohm was: blackmail. 

The captive only laughed at the comment and looked directly into the gang leader's eyes. "Don't act like you aren't turned on by this. Like you aren't imagining that gun being your dick as you forcefully choke me with it. I'm restrained. You could do anything you want with me, to me, and I wouldn't be able to stop you. I know you like being in control, and now you are." Ohm had the most cocky grin on his face. "Do it. Take advantage of me. If there really are cameras, you could even send it to our leader. Show them how badly you'll treat me. I'm sure that'll get them to come." 

"As if you're actually trying to help me!" Luke spat out quickly, partially just to busy his mouth so he wouldn't say something to boost the cocky boy's confidence. "You're just trying to trick me!"

"Now why would I do that? What do I have to gain from this? 'Cause it sure as hell won't get me freedom," Ohm replied. He sighed and let himself slump back against the uncomfortable chair again, getting tired of leaning towards his captor. 

Luke growled under his breath and placed the tip of the gun under the other's chin, making him look up so their eyes met. Without a word, he unclipped his belt and pulled it off with the gun holster, tossing it to the floor. His free hand started to undo his pants while the other pressed the gun harshly against Ohm's throat. 

Ohm could already see the extent of the dominant man's length and girth, swallowing, feeling the cold metal more intimately as his brain followed the movement down his throat. It didn't take long before Ohm suddenly felt the ropes around him loosen, bringing him out of his dazed focus on the gun. He blinked and stared as he saw Luke expertly untying his restraints. 

Ohm could feel the gun with every breath and word as it left him. "You're untying me?" He raised an eyebrow with blatant confusion, but his captor only laughed. Luke finished undoing the ropes and grabbed Ohm's arm, yanking him up with a wide, cocky grin.

"Can't destroy your ass while it's in a chair, now can I?" His words were quickly punctuated by him turning Ohm around and shoving him towards a metal interrogation table that was pushed aside against a wall. He let go for only a moment so he could instead grab Ohm's wrists and pin them behind his back, bending him over the table as if he couldn't care less about how comfortable he was. 

Ohm felt the gun press against the back of his neck and let the initial shock dissipate as he tried to relax against the cold table. The faintest little clicking sound registered in Ohm's ears and he couldn't help the grin that quickly spread across his features. He rested his chest against the table and shifted to widen his stance, pushing back a little bit so his ass pressed against the gang leader's hard dick. 

A guttural moan leaked from Luke's lips, followed by a possessive growl. The dominant man was quick to tear Ohm's pants off, hasty and careless as the smaller man's boxers went with it. Ohm blushed a little at the cold air that brushed over his bare skin but kept his cocky smile. He couldn't help the faint whine that left him when something big and hard ground down against his ass. His own erection was starting to form with the delicious friction, letting his head bow until his cheek rested against the chilling surface below him.

"You're such a sick fucking whore," Luke uttered through gritted teeth. "I bet you'll feel great squeezing down on my hard cock, crying and begging for freedom, moans cutting off your cries for help!" His hand jolted forward, a reminder of how Ohm was now trapped between a gun and a hard place. 

Ohm gritted his teeth and arched his back, a deep moan forcing its way out of his throat when a loud smack resounded through the room. A red mark was quick to form on the smaller man's ass as Luke's hand made contact. The bearded man gripped where he had struck and greedily spread Ohm wide to stare down at his captive. 

That chilling sensation suddenly pulled off of Ohm's neck and he tried to glance back carefully, only to gasp and squeak adorably as his shoulders were yanked up off the table, his body tensing up as he was flipped onto his back. Having the .45 shoved, once again, in his face didn't surprise the restrained man. Instead, he was slightly shocked when it was placed firmly against his lips, effectively silencing him for when the other leaned down and spit between them. 

Ohm would have smirked if he had time, getting no chance to even think before he felt something big and hot pushing into his unprepared ass. He winced and let out a muffled groan of pain from the lack proper lubrication. The second he opened his mouth, however, that same gun was shoved in against the back of his throat. He choked once before struggling to adjust not only around the heavy metal in his mouth, but around the much too big dick forcing its way inside of him. 

Without preparation, pain rocketed through Ohm's body and the friction burned. His whole body clenched but, for some reason, he found himself instinctively reaching up and clinging tightly to the gang leader instead of pulling away. The pain was definitely not pleasurable but his blind priority wasn't to get out of there, it was to prove a point. He knew that he was safe, despite what it probably looked like. 

Taking a deep breath in and out of his nose, and clenching his eyes shut tightly, Ohm forced his body to relax. It felt like a gift he didn't deserve when Luke stopped for a moment, grunting from the extreme tightness, indirectly giving the other a chance to adjust as fast as he could. 

Relaxing his muscles enough to not hurt too awfully bad, Ohm slowly licked the underside of the weapon in his mouth, getting a feel for it. To test his theory, he explored all the areas he could, pulling back just to suck in the silver tang of the gun. The man above him growled sexually at the sight and soon was pulling back himself, snapping their hips together again quickly. 

Ohm rocked with the thrust and tightened his grip behind the other's neck. His legs quickly wrapped around Luke's waist to chase the fullness when he pulled out again. He gagged around the barrel of the pistol as it was pressed deeper into his throat in opposition with the thrusts into his ass. Spit dribbled out around the gun when Ohm choked, turning his head to the side so he could suck in a big breath. 

Luke laughed darkly at the sight and used the now wet tip of the gun to make Ohm look back up at his face. "What's wrong? Afraid?" He teased, smirking down at his own personal prey as he snapped his hips down in a harsh thrust.

Ohm's back arched greatly and he choked back a scream of pleasure. "FUCK! F-fuck! No! I'm not afrai-aid of you! Oh fuck!" His words crumbled into incoherent nonsense when Luke gave another hard thrust perfectly against the smaller man's prostate. He chuckled but didn't bother trying to tease more, adjusting his grip on his prized gun and pressing it between Ohm's plump lips once again. 

The submissive man immediately went back to sucking on the metallic object, moaning around it with each thrust into his tight asshole. It didn't take long for the pain to die down. After a few more harsh thrusts, even Ohm's captor started to lose it in the pleasure, his grip on the gun loosening a bit too much. 

Ohm quickly took note of that and unwrapped his arms from behind Luke's neck. He slowly reached to grab the dominant man's wrist with one hand, the other carefully gripping onto the gun. He tugged lightly on Luke's wrist to make sure he had his full attention as he pulled the gun from his mouth. The gang leader glared down at Ohm's crazy grin but was quickly taken aback when one slender finger calmly flicked a switch on the side of the pistol, guiding his wrist so the tip of the gun rested right in the center of his forehead.

"Why'd you turn the safety on?" Ohm questioned cheekily. "Did you think I wouldn't notice? Are you afraid to hurt me, Toonzy?" He leaned up closer to the other, pressing the gun harder against his skull. A low growl resounded from the man above him, quickly accompanied by Ohm's own dark laughter. 

"Fuck you!" Luke grumbled at being caught. He gripped tighter again and yanked the gun away from Ohm's hands. In one swift movement, the safety was put back on and Luke threw the gun, listening to the metal skid across the cement floor. 

Ohm's laughter was immediately swallowed up by his captor's lips, Luke catching him in a hungry kiss as his thrusts started up even faster and harsher than before. A deep gasp had them separating from the kiss with a loud moan erupting from Ohm's chest. He cursed venomously and couldn't stop his hands from grasping at the man dominating him.

Luke felt nails scratching painfully down his back but couldn't care less as he pounded into the man below him, desperately chasing his orgasm. He was merciless while tears formed in his captive's eyes. Ohm was practically screaming as he came painfully hard, unintentionally slamming his head  
back against the table where he laid. It took only seconds for Luke to follow with his own grunt of pure pleasure. The trusts slowly died down and Luke found himself panting. 

He wasn't sure if it was the adrenaline, hitting his head, or the sex itself, but Ohm suddenly felt the room spinning around him and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and sleep the dizziness away. His eyelids grew much too heavy to keep open and within a minute he unknowingly fell unconscious.

Luke stared down at the crazy man he had brought upon himself, now blissfully silent underneath him, and exhaled a hefty sigh. Ohm was much different than he had anticipated and suddenly he felt as though, even if he got the information he was using the man for, he would have a hard time handing him back over to Vanoss and his stupid accomplices. 

Luke carefully pulled out and chuckled quietly to himself before placing the gentlest kiss he has ever given to the smaller man's abused lips. He smirked; Ohm would make a perfect right-hand man.


End file.
